


The Scientific Method

by ididthatonce



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididthatonce/pseuds/ididthatonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Palmer and Felicity Smoak get close after-hours at Palmer Technology.  Ray admits that he has a particular interest in Felicity that surprises and excites her. This is porn y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Method

“This is such an HR violation waiting to happen.” Felicity moaned as Ray’s soft and nimble fingers made their way up her thighs. Just a few hours ago, they were in a board meeting, Felicity excitedly explaining the new handheld 3-D printer Palmer Tech was about to send to market. In her words, it would “make a Makerbot Replicator look like a Dot Matrix.” Ray had grinned proudly at her, then left a Post-It on her notes asking for a brief “confrence” in her office after the meeting. Felicity had giggled at the note. Genius though Ray Palmer was, he still couldn’t spell to save his life.  
The post-meeting meeting had started out normally enough, recapping the input from the board members and making notes of who needed what documentation sent to whose emails. Don Sanchez had been particularly interested in the “handheld” part of the handheld 3-D printer, which Ray dryly attributed to “frequent handheld pursuits.” That, of course, led to a series of double-entendres and puns about leaking toner, which had somehow led to Felicity grabbing Ray’s incredibly muscular forearm. Then, things progressing as they always seemed to with attractive billionaires when it came to Felicity, he picked her up with barely any effort and placed her, legs spread, on the leather sofa in her office that Oliver Queen had left behind.  
Before she had time to remember the office’s previous owner and the ungodly amount of sex that had probably happened on that exact sofa, Ray began tracing her thighs with surprisingly un-callused fingers, drawing patterns and shapes in her milky flesh. His hands were hot, a stark contrast to the freezing air of her office (required for any lover of cardigans), and she stated, again, that HR would have a field day with what was about to transpire.  
Ray laughed, his puppy-dog eyes smiling down at her. “Do you want me to--” he began, slowing the gentle upward motion of his hands.  
“Don’t. You. Dare. Stop.” She replied, looking directly at him, punctuating every word with a gasp.  
He chuckled. “I was just going to ask if you wanted me to get you a glass of water.” He replied innocently.  
Felicity began to say something, but her mind quickly went blank as his hands reached the elastic edge of her panties. He gripped the waistband between two fingers and teased her with his touch, eliciting a groan from somewhere deep in her chest. The reverberations from the motion carried all the way down to her entrance. He slid his thumbs under the satiny fabric and swore under his breath as he made contact with skin. “You’re wet.” He muttered into the air.  
She inhaled deeply and it was clear that she was either about to moan or blabber. “You know that the vagina secretes fluids in tandem with clitoral engorgement during arousal?” It was the latter. “Interestingly enough, the vagina and clitoris shrink just before orgasm in order to force seminal fluid towards the ovaries and aid in conception. So you see that the female orgasm serves an important biological function.”  
“That’s really interesting,” he humored her, moving his hand carefully to lightly touch her clit. He loved it when she started to prattle on. He never knew what she would say or what it would even be related to. It was cute, one of the first things that made him think of her in a non-professional way. Well, aside from the way she filled out a pencil skirt.  
“You know what else is interesting?” He asked, and pressed his thumb into her cleft and she muttered something about wandering uteruses. With strict concentration, he examined her by touch, trying to memorize the hot, soft flesh under his fingertips. His hands explored, reading every piece of her while her body responded to his touch, trying to press his fingers harder against her. He placed his free hand on her thigh, steadying her while he continued his study. Suddenly, he withdrew his hands and sat back on his haunches. “No, this won’t do.” He told himself.  
“It won’t?” Felicity asked, adjusting herself. She was sure that she was a sight to behold at that moment, hair mussed, lipstick probably smeared everywhere, skirt hitched up to her hips. She adjusted her glasses and saw Ray crouched by her feet, examining her like she was the latest iPad. His doe eyes were fixed in concentration between her legs, looking at something that seemed to be particularly interesting to him.  
They sat in silence for a moment. Ray stood up quickly, removing his sportcoat in the process. “No. I’m a visual learner. I need to see you.”  
Felicity stared at him quizzically. “See me?” She asked. Then the realization hit her all at once. “Oh. See ME.” She answered herself. “Crap.” She tried to pull herself up to her feet, but stumbled over the one heel she was still wearing and fell back onto the leather couch. Ray grinned at her and casually removed the shoe still attached to a foot sticking in the air.  
“I got you.” He mumbled, placing his hands on either side of her head and leaning in close. His breath was hot on her face and smelled of peppermint. He pressed a tentative kiss into her full lips, and she pressed back with such enthusiasm that it knocked the wind out of him. Her hands found the back of his head and pulled him closer while running fingers through his thick hair. Their tongues dueled as they both lost themselves in the moment. Remembering his mission, Ray whispered for her to turn over, and she hesitantly complied.  
He had forgotten how fantastic her ass looked in that blue haute couture bandage dress he had bought her, and he almost let it distract him. He found the zipper in between her shoulderblades, and undid it, revealing her nude back to him. She shimmied out of the garment, looking cautiously over her shoulder at Ray as she did. It landed in a heap on the floor and she let out a whine, sliding out from below him to grab the dress and lovingly drape it over her office chair. “I’m sorry, baby” she apologized to the cerulean fabric, then suddenly realized that she was completely topless in front of Ray.  
With a squeal, she covered her breasts with her hands and made her way back to the couch. “Sorry,” she hissed, and resumed her place under Ray. He smirked at her, stroking the pale freckled skin of her shoulder.  
“Don’t be.” he chuckled, and she cautiously lowered her hands, finding his wrists and drawing lazy circles on them. Ray looked intently at her breasts, memorizing their curves and the freckles that were dusted in between them. Her pink nipples hardened in the cold air, and Ray felt himself hiss as he exhaled. He traced her body up to her big blue eyes and asked her permission to touch them.  
She’d never been asked for someone to touch her before. Normally guys just grabbed a handful of boob while making out. But she appreciated the gesture. It was gentlemanly, kind, and the tiniest bit subdued. She knew she would start talking mile-a-minute if she allowed herself, so she simply sighed wistfully, “yeah.”  
The decision was not the least bit regrettable. Ray treated her breast with the same care he had treated her more delicate parts with earlier. His thumb slid easily over her nipples, making them pucker and harden to the cool air. His fingers tickled her skin as he kneaded the tender flesh. He drew a pattern on her skin, and she recognized the motions.  
“Is that the quadratic formula?” She asked, willing herself not to open her eyes because she knew that his face, full of concentration, would send her over the edge. He said nothing. She opened one eye to see him grinning ear-to-ear, looking quite a bit like he’d just found the Holy Grail. A shiver rushed down Felicity’s spine.  
Ray spoke finally, his voice full of wonder. “You’re awesome.”  
Felicity opened her other eye to give him A Look that she knew he’d understand. “Uh… thanks.” She offered.  
He shook his head. “No, I mean the literal sense of the word. I’ve been wracking my brain for a better term and I can’t come up with one.”  
She mentally ran through the two years of Latin and one semester of Greek she had taken in undergrad, but couldn’t find some deeper meaning to the word she’d been tossing around for her entire life. “Explain.” She demanded. Then, as an afterthought, added “Please.”  
Ray continued tracing formulas and equations into Felicity’s breasts. She recognized a few, but lost her logical thinking somewhere and focused on the feel of his hands on her body. Meanwhile, his head was racing with more information than it could muster, but his hands seemed to move of their own volition, craving more and more touch. After what was either ten seconds or twenty minutes of thought, he explained his language. “‘Awesome,’ in a literal sense, means inspiring awe. And that is what you do to me, Miss Smoak.”  
She was going to die of pleasure if he called her that again.  
“Every time I see you, I am filled with the utmost awe, for lack of a better term.” His Adam’s Apple rose and fell as he gritted his teeth with concentration. “You are the most unbelievably attractive-- sexy-- woman I’ve ever met,” he confessed, “and as sexy as you, are, you’re equally, if not more, intelligent. All I want to do is study you; find out what makes you tick.” His heart pounded so loudly he was sure that she could hear it. Tearing concentration from his hands, he looked into her eyes, and, frustratingly, couldn’t read what they were projecting. He explained himself further, “You fascinate me, Felicity, and not just from an interpersonal standpoint. You do something to me, and my interest is piqued.” He thought for a moment. “Scientifically.”  
She snickered at his word choice, but understood exactly what he meant. She moved her hands up and down his arms and tried to think of something witty to say. “So you want to fuck me for science?”  
He growled at her language and lowered his head to nip at her neck, beginning with gentle kisses and moving onto bites as he reached her shoulders. Once his lips found her breasts, he pressed soft kisses around one nipple, kneading the other carefully.  
“Did you know that approximately 1% of all women can reach orgasm through nipple stimulation alone?” Felicity asked no one.  
“I like those odds.” Ray mumbled and took her waiting bud into his mouth. With as much patience as he could muster, slowly drew small x’s over her skin. She arched into his mouth and he continued the motion, sliding his hands under her back and drawing her close. Careful not to leave either breast unattended, he switched his hand and his mouth, this time drawing small circles around her nipple with both his thumb and the flat of his tongue.  
She begged him to touch her, and he was more than eager to comply. Pulling her panties to the side, he examined her center, already glistening with wetness. Experimentally, he slid a finger against her, and her moan was the only instruction he needed. He slid the finger into her entrance, and the moisture and heat were exquisite. Felicity moaned his name and lifted her hips, begging for more. He inserted another finger, and she felt her body beginning to stretch and adjust to him. He pressed into her walls and lightly stroke her clit with the tip of his tongue.  
“Fuck.” She growled. He was teasing her, testing her, treating her as an experiment from which he could find knowledge, and she loved every minute of it.  
He began licking her harder and faster, pushing her closer to the edge. Her hips bucked wildly, riding his fingers. He threw an arm across her stomach, steadying her, and inserted another finger. The pressure, combined with the stimulation on her clit was too much, and Felicity shouted out as she came.

Felicity came to a moment later with Ray laying on her side, lovingly stroking whatever bare skin he could find. He pressed a kiss into her neck, humming a song only he knew. There was a smile on his face that her mother would have described as “the cat that ate the canary.”  
She tapped the bridge of his nose and whispered “boop,” the only thing she could think of to break the silence. Both collapsed into giggles. When the laughter subsided, she finally asked the only question that made sense. “Was your hypothesis confirmed?”  
Ray nodded, grin still plastered to his face. “Yes, but I will have to run some more experiments to confirm. Of course.”  
She pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
